Hermione's Lost Love
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Three years ago Ron left for Auror training in America. But decides to come back to mend the relationship he had to let go of and quit Auror training, but to find the newest Weasley and her mother. 1st fan fic, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Lost Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Three years ago Ron left for Auror training in America. But decides to come back to mend the relationship he had to let go of and quit Auror training, but to find the newest Weasley and her mother. 1st fan fic, be nice.

Hermione Jane Granger sat on her bed wondering what to do since her parents were on vacation for a dentist convention in America. Eventually, a thought came to mind. She jumped off of her purple covered bed and rushed to her desk, as soon as she arrived to her desk she wrote to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

_Hi Ron,_

_I am terribly bored with my having finished all of my homework already and nothing to do since my parents are in America for a silly dentist convention. However, I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my house for the remainder of the summer._

_It would be rather enjoyable having my friends with me. Oh and could you ask Ginny if she would come, too? I'd really appriciate it. Oh, and be sure that you inform your mother that there will be no adult supervision.Please do come I miss you terribly and so does Crookshanks._

_Much Love,_

_Hermione._

After she finished her letter to Ron, she decided to start her letter to Harry.

Hey Harry,

_I am terribly bored with my having finished all of my homework already and nothing to do since my parents are in America for a silly dentist convention. However, I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my house for the remainder of the summer._

It would be rather enjoyable having my friends with me. Moreover, I expect Ginny to be here also. I most certainly believe that she fancies you again and I know you fancy her also. Don't worry I won't tell Ron.

_Much Love,_

_Hermione._

Ron awoke to a very enthusiastic owl at his window. Recognizing it as Hermione's, Ron jumped hurriedley out of bed to see what Hermione had sent him. As soon as he finished reading the letter, Ron ran down the stairs of the Burrow to ask his mother an anticapated question.

"Mum, can I go over to Hermione's for the rest of the summer, oh Ginny too?" Ron asked. "Oh, and Hermione wanted to let you know that we will be unsupervised, cause her parents are in America for a dentist convention."

"Of course,dear. Be sure to mention this to your sister and Harry." Mrs.Weasley replied.

"Sure,Mum. Like I would ever let Hermione down intentionally."

When Hermione noticed her owl flying back, she opened the window letting the very tired Julie inside. "Perfect! They will be here at 2:00 P.M. today! Apparently, Harry was at Ron's." Hermione said to herself.

She then looked at the clock, which read 1:36 PM?

" Oh, this is just perfect!" Hermione said sarastically to herself.

Hermione took a shower and finished getting ready right when Ron and Harry apparated into her house seconds later Ginny appeared in the fireplace.

Ron appeared to look as if he was about to purpose to the love of his life when he approached Hermione.

" Hello, Hermione." He said.

"Hi,Ron." She said rather shyly.

The two then embraced in a long,warm hug.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" She answered back.

"Where do you want us to put our things?"

"Oh, yes your things! Um, well, follow me."

Minutes later Hermione introduced Ron and Harry to the guest room where they would be sleeping. She then led Ginny into her room to get Ginny situated.

" You fancy my brother,don't you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Suprisingly,Ginny, I'm going to answer that question which happens to be a 'yes'." Hermione said. "Does that mean you fancy Harry?"

"As a matter of fact…." Ginny hesitated. " Yes."

"Oh! I knew it!"

In the boys' room:

"Ron do you fancy….Hermione?" Harry asked hesitently.

"Yes. Do you fancy my sister?" After seeing the fear of being killed by Ron, Harry hesitated.

"Don't worry,Harry, I won't kill ya. I know you would never hurt Ginny.'

"Oh, well then since we're being honest….yes."

Right then Ginny and Hermione entered the room.

"Yes what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!" Harry said a little to early.

"I really don't believe that. Do you Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Not in the least bit." She replied.

"Anyways, Ginny and I were going go to go for a swim in my pool. You two want go to come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure….." Ron said mouth wide open.

Ron gaped at Hermione, who was wearing a light blue bikini with light blue flip flops to match. While Harry gaped at Ginny,who was wearing a red bikini and matching flip flops.

"Boys?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! Yeah of course we'd come." Ron and Harry said together obviously realizing that their swim trunks matched with the girls' bikinis.

A/N: I know long chapter.Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things Start to Heat Up In and Out of The Kitchen.

After two hours of goofying off Ginny and Harry went inside to get a snack, while things started go to heat up between Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! What do you think you're doing put me down!Right now!" screamed Hermione.

"Not until you say the magic words." Ron replied.

"No. It is rediculous!"

"Ok,then prepare to be terminated."

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed.

After resurfacing Hermione was shocked to see that Ron had wonderfully beautiful mucsles.

"I can not believe you dunked me in the water like that." She said.

"Yeah well, you didn't say the magic words." Ron replied.

"I'll show you magic words!" Hermione screamed.

In the kitchen Harry and Ginny were suddenly covered in chocolate and any other possible topping for a banana split. And were snoging like crazy. Back in the pool:

"Ron, what are you-"

Then Ron kissed her. She surprised him by kissing him back.

From then on until the end of Hogwarts the young couples were inseperable. And the best part was, at the end of term, Harry finally defeated Voldemort once and for all.

A/N: I know a pretty freaking short chapter, but can you blame me?I want to get to the actual story. Please/Thank you 4 reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Auror Training

"Hermione! Guess what!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed to his loving girlfriend.

"What is it Ron?"Hermione Granger answered back.

"I'm going to train for an auror in America!"

"Oh, Ron that's amazing but when exactly will you be back?"

"In three years, maybe earlier, I hope earlier."

"Oh. But congrats! I mean you will be a great auror!"

"I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"But do you want go to make my last night worth while?"

"Sure."

As Hermione layed down in the bed she shared with Ron he stared to undress her.

After a night filled with "oh ron's" and oh hermione's," Hermione woke to the sound of Ron finishing his packing.

"I wish you didn't have to go so early." She said.

"I know. Me,too." He answered.

A/N: I know another short chapter. I'm just in a hurry cause I want to get this finished before I don't have anymore ideas. Thx 4 reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second Month (Mostly letters.)

_Dearest Ron,_

_I don't want you to be hurt when I say this. But I believe it is for the best this situation is not healthy. I love you but we can't be together. Not like this. Please understand._

_I will forever love you,_

_Hermione._

_Hey Hermione,_

_Apparently you know I got your last letter or else I wouldn't have replied. I believe you are right about the long distance relationship. And we should be friends,again._

_Forever in love with you, _

_Ron. _

_Hey Harry and Ginny,_

_It's me Hermione. Ron and I are over. We decided that out relationship was unhealthy. Well, I hope to see little Harry and Ginevra Potters running around.And no I didn't tell Ron. I'm not planning on doing it either so don't you guys do it!_

_Much Love,_

_Hermione._

A/N: You guys must be thinking I'm retarded for doing this but you'll see why…the next chapter or chapters will be more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back Home Again

"Gornin' Mommy." Hannah said to her mother.

"Good morning to you too sweety." Hermione Granger said to her young daughter one morning. (A/N: Hannah only says 'Gornin' cause she combined the words 'good' and 'morning' together and she's three so…)

"So,Mommy. Are we going to go to Auntie Ginny's and Uncle Harry's house today?"

"Not until we get finished at the store today,honey. Mommy has to get some supplies."

"Ok. What is the suppies for?"

"Well, Mommy has to get more quills, ink, and parchment to write to Grandma and Grandpa doesn't she?"

"Yes,Mommy. Ooo does this mean we can't go to Luna's Kreamery or The Tree Broomsticks in Hogsneade?"

"Yes, honey. Whatever you want. Besides Mommy was craving some icecream. And a stop by The Three Broom Sticks and Weasley's Wizard Weezey's in Hogsmeade wouldn't hurt. Come on, Hannah, we've got some shopping to do."

"Yay!"

"Ok, Hannah, what kind of icecream do you want?" Luna Longbottom asked.

"Hmm….I tink I want some twiple chocolate, pwease." Hannah answered.

"Ok, and what about you , Hermione?"

"I think I'll have the same."

"Ok. That'll be 4 sickles."

"Ok, thanks for the discount, Luna."

"No problem, Hermione. I know you're in a sticky situation right now."

"You're still a life saver. Say bye bye to Luna, Hannah."

"Ok, Mommy. Bye bye,Luna."

"Bye Hannah, bye Hermione."

"Bye."

Hermione and Hannah walked to the fire place in Luna's Kreamery and took the short-cut to The Three Broomsticks for some drinks when Hermione bumped into a very familiar red head.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir." She politely said.

"Oh, no it's ok. Really, no harm done. Wait a second…Hermione?" the red head asked.

"Um, hi,Ron."she said.

"Mommy, who is this man?" Hannah asked.

"Mommy?" Ron asked looking at Hannah.

"Yes mister. This is my mommy. I don't know who my daddy is. My mommy said that he was away." She said to him.

"Really?" Ron asked only this time looking at Hermione.

" Yes, really. This is my daughter, Hannah Ginevra Granger." Hermione said strongly.

"Yeah, and I'm tree years ode." Hannah said.

"Really? Well, that's a wonderful age. And you're such a pretty little girl, much like your mother." Ron told Hannah.

"Ronald Weasley. I'd appreciate it if you'd let us order what we wanted." Hermione cut in.

"Sure, but, Hermione, she has red bushy hair. You didn't marry one of my brothers did you?" Ron asked, hiding the hurt tone in his voice.

"No, Ronald. I didn't marry anyone. Just meat me at the Burrow in a couple of minutes." She answered.

"Ok, see you then." He said quite confused.

"Oh hello, Hermione and Hannah!"Mrs.Weasley said in a high motherly voice.

"Hi, Ghanna Mowwy!" Hannah yelled entusiasitcally.

"Hi, Molly." Hermione stated.

"Oh, Hermione,dear, Ronald is back and he seems to be expecting you." Mrs. Wealsey told her.

"Ooo!Mommy!The nice Ron man is here!"Hannah screamed.

"Hermione,what is Hannah talking about?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Well, when Hannah and I were at The Three Broom Sticks, we ran into Ron. And I told him to meet me,us, here." Hermione answered.

"Oh, lovely dear. Here he comes." Mrs.Weasley said. "If you three would please excuse me,I'm going to finish those Christmas cookies."

"Ooo! Ghanna Mowwy! Can I come?" Hannah asked.

"Well, of course,dear." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Yay! I'll be back Mommy. I liked seeing you again Mr. Ron."

"Hermione, did she just say Ghanna Molly?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, for the past three years…." Hermione hesitated. _I hope he understands._ She thought. "I have been taking care of my,our daughter."

Ron looked as if he was about to faint.

"See, three weeks after you left for the U.S., I found out that I was preganant. With your daughter."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Because,Ronald." Hermione tried to keep her cool. "Because I knew you would've come back and-." She was soon cut off by a raging Ron.

"SO, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP THIS FROM ME UNTIL SHE GRADUATED FROM HOGWARTS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKNING!" He bellowed.

"I THOUGHT." Hermione let her anger get the best of her. "THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO QUIT YOUR JOB,YOUR DREAM FOR ME! I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY WITH YOUR JOB!" She screamed.

"WHAT! I CAME BACK SO I COULD MARRY YOU AND START A FAMILY WITH YOU! I NEEDED YOU! THAT'S WHY I CAME BACK! I QUIT AUROR TRAINING TO BE WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"WHY? RONALD WHY!" She screamed back.

"I CAME BACK BECAUSE I….." He began.

"You what, Ron?" she asked.

"I came back because I love you more than anything in the world."

"What?" she asked unbelievingly.

"I said I love you." He answered.

"I've got to go." Hermione whispered then in a ouder voice. "Hannah come with Mommy! We've got to go home, now! She yelled still looking at Ron.

"Mommy, why did we leave so early?" Hannah asked when they reached their flat in Muggle London.

"Because,darling, I got into a fight with Mr. Ron."

"Mommy, is he my real daddy?"

"Yes, honey. He is."

A/N: Finally a long chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Purposals and The New Beginning

Ron apparated into Hermione's flat when she was still asleep the next morning.

"Hi, Daddy." Hannah said to Ron when he walked to the couch.

"Hi, Hannah. Where is your Mum?" He asked.

"Shh. She's still asleep."

"Oh, ok. What are you making?"

"A drawing of my Mommy and Daddy and me."

"Oh that is pretty."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Are you giving that to your Mommy?"

"Yes, it's a present for Mover's Day."

"Oh. You wanna see what my present is for your Mommy?"

"Sure!"

He then pulled out a small,black box.

"Ooo it's so pretty!" She only half screamed.

"Hannah Ginevra Weasley! What did I say about the noise level!" Hermione screamed.

"Sorry, Mommy! Daddy just showed me the prettiest ring!"

"What?" Hermione asked as she entered the living room.

" I was showing her this." Ron said as her pulled out the ingagment ring. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Ron, please leave, go back to Auror training. I can't marry you."

"What?" A very hurt Ron asked.

"GO! NOW! RON, JUST LEAVE!"

"Fine, Hermione, fine. Bye Hannah."

"Bye Daddy."

"Mommy! I hate you! You made my Daddy leave!"

After a long time of thinking, Hermione finally came to a conclusion.

"Come on,Hannah, we're going to go find Daddy."

"Yay!"

Hermione flooed herself and Hannah to the Burrow in search of Ron.

"Molly, have you seen Ron?"

"Hermione, dear, Ron said that he was going back to America for good." Mrs. Weasley sadly answered.

"Oh no, he's really going."Hermione said. "Come on , Hannah, we've got to go to the airport and stop Daddy from leaving."

"Otay."

"Can you see him,Hannah?" Hermione asked 20 minutes later.

"No, Mommy. Wait I see him!I see him!"

"Ok, honey, walk with me."

"Ron!Ron!Ron, wait!"

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you coming over here to make my life even more horrible?"

"No, I wanted to properly answer your question from earlier."

"What question?"

"Daddy." Hannah cut in. "The wing where is it?"

"Right here."

"Then ask Mommy the question you asked her earlier." Hannah said stomping her foot.

"Ok." He then got on one knee and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered" We've got to tell Harry and Ginny! Your mum…everyone!"

"Yay! I have my Daddy!" Hannah yelled.

"Oh this is perfect!" Ginny exclaimed after finding out the news. "My brother is finally marrying the woman of his dreams! And, Hermione. Who is going to be your maid of honor or the flower girl, Hannah and Brittany will fight to the death if you don't choose."

"It's ok,Gin, Hannah and Brittany can both be flower girls and you…you can be my maid of honor. Not only that if James wants, e can be the ring bearer."

"Of course! This is going to be amazing!"

"Why yes it is, dear." Molly Weasley cut in. "Hermione, your Mum and Dad are here."

"Oh, thank you for telling me, Molly."

"Don't be silly with that 'Molly' or 'Mrs. Weasley' nonsense, you can call me Mum."

"Ok, Mum.I'll be right back, I suppose Mum and Dad would like to speak with us involving the wedding."

"Of course, dear."

"Hermione! Congradulations, darling." Hermione's mother cried.

"Yes, Hermione, we are very happy for you. Now where is Arthur?" Her father chimed in.

"Oh,yes of course, Arthur is in the kitchen with Molly." Hermione answered.

Therefore, Hermione's dad went to talk with Mr.Weasley, while Hermione and her mother walked into the kitchen with Mrs.Weasley, to plan the wedding.

"So, Hermione, dear. I think we should have lovely violets, don't you think so, Molly?"

"Why yes of course. Or should we have the Gryffindor colors, red and gold?" Mrs.Weasley added.

"Red and gold that lovely. Don't you think so Hermione?"Mrs.Granger put in.

"Of course, but let's ask Hannah." Hermione answered. "Hannah do you think we should have red and gold for the wedding?"

"O' course,Mommy! I t sounds really pretty!"

"Good idea,darling." Mrs.Weasley commented on.

The End…..or is it?


End file.
